Wdowa po moim kochanku
by euphoria814
Summary: Femslash w tym fandomie to znowu nie taka niemożliwa sprawa. AU, gdzie drogi Mary i Molly przecinają się.
1. Pogrzeb

**Tytuł: Wdowa po moim kochanku**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Fandom: Sherlock BBC**  
 **Pairing: Mary Morstan/Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper/John Watson, Mary Morstan/ John Watson (nie trójkąt)**  
 **Info: AU, bo eu kocha AU, dla akcji LWeM**

* * *

Londyńska mgła tak bardzo różni się od afgańskich piasków, że Mary początkowo nie odnajduje się na tym niewielkim cmentarzu. Wciąż słyszy huk wystrzałów i nie wie czy kiedykolwiek przestanie.

To jedenaście dni odkąd są z powrotem w Wielkiej Brytanii, a ona wciąż czuje między zębami specyficzny smak pustyni.

Ich oddział ma dziś na sobie galowe mundury. Mary nie potrafi jednak spojrzeć w twarz żadnego z nich. Sanitariusze i pielęgniarki w towarzystwie niewielkiej – faktycznie militarnej jednostki, która miała ich wspierać.

Do tej walki nigdy nie miało dojść.

Huk wystrzałów w jej wyobraźni zostaje wzmocniony przez salwę honorową i Mary czuje jak jej ręce drżą. To właśnie po tym poznała, że jej kariera jest skończona. Że następna misja jaką podejmie będzie ściśle związana z bezpiecznym biurkiem i stertą dokumentów do analizy. Chociaż ludzi jej profesji wysyłano jednak na wcześniejsze emerytury, gdy uznawano, że ich życia wypaliły się.

Salutują w ciszy i Mary sztywnieje, gdy kątem oka dostrzega niewielką kobietę w czerni. Nawet gdyby jej nie znała, wiedziałaby, że ma do czynienia z cywilem.

Kobieta stoi dumnie wyprostowana, chociaż jej kolana drżą. Nie ociera łez, ale jej oczy błyszczą czymś niezdrowym. Czerń nie jest też w stanie zamaskować dość pokaźnych rozmiarów brzucha, który jednoznacznie sugeruje coś, co i tak każdy już wiedział. W ciągu następnego miesiąca na świat przyjdzie syn kapitana Johna Watsona.

Mary odwraca wzrok i wbija go w przestrzeń przed sobą, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia. Czuje się obserwowana od samego początku, ale nie takie rzeczy już znosiła, więc nie daje im satysfakcji. Świat nie jest czarno-biały. Nawet odcienie szarości mają odcienie szarości.

Czytała kiedyś dossier ich wszystkich. Po dwóch miesiącach spędzonych w piekle można byłoby się wydawać, że chociaż jedno z nich potrafi spojrzeć na świat inaczej, ale to nie prawda. Każde z nich uważa, że stoi po dobrej stronie; tej prawej, tej jedynej sprawiedliwej i jedynej słusznej. I nie odbiera im tego, chociaż potrafiłaby.

Obserwuje sztywno jak Molly Watson, kiedyś Hooper, przyjmuje bez słowa oferowaną jej flagę. Grudka ziemi uderza głucho w trumnę i nagle pogrzeb kończy się, i wszyscy podchodzą do kobiety szepcząc jej nic nieznaczące słowa. Molly nie uśmiecha się, a jej twarz pozostaje pusta. Ściska dłonie, pozwala się ucałować w policzki przez zapłakane żony innych żołnierzy, ale nie reaguje na słowa otuchy.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty. Każdy bardzo kochał Johna – mówi ktoś przed nią i Mary bierze głębszy wdech, bo teraz jej kolej, a huk wystrzałów wzmaga się w jej głowie.

Wie, że to omamy, ale jej serce bije tak szybko, że niemal wyskakuje jej z piersi. Szum krwi, jej krwi – krwi, która wciąż płynie w jej żyłach, a nie wsiąkła w piaski Afganistanu, nie zagłusza krzyków. Przed oczami wciąż ma tę samą rozgrywającą się scenę i raz po raz widzi jak John zasłania ją własnym ciałem, a potem zostaje postrzelony.

Kula trafia w jego skroń, w jedną z głównych żył i świeża krew tętnicza oblewa jej twarz. Czuje ją w ustach tak samo jak swój własny pot i cholerny piasek, którego smaku nie wyzbędzie się chyba już nigdy. Jej wargi są opuchnięte, spragnione wody, ale jest w takim szoku, że nie jest w stanie sięgnąć po bukłak przyczepiony do pasa z wyposażeniem. Nie jest w stanie też puścić Johna, który się nie rusza w jej ramionach.

Instynktownie sięga po broń, ale nie strzela, bo chmura pyłu zasłania jej widok.

Ktoś krzyczy coś do niej i wyszarpują z jej rąk Johna. Johna, który się nie rusza, a przecież powinien wstać i pobiec rannym na pomoc. Takie było jedyne zadanie tej jednostki, a teraz nie wypełniają swojej powinności.

Mary mruga i chmura pyłu opada, i staje twarzą w twarz z Molly Watson. Kobietą, którą w myślach nazywa wdową po swoim kochanku.

Otwiera usta, żeby wydukać nieszczere słowa kondolencji, ale z jej ust nie wychodzi w zasadzie nic prócz ciepłego obłoczku powietrza. Nie potrafi poradzić sobie z myślą, że ona sama powinna też otrzymać kondolencje. John był też jej. I ona nie była gorsza. Kochała go, a on kochał ją. W innej rzeczywistości, na innej ziemi. I ona rozumie, że John tutaj kochał Molly, ale tam kochał ją.

To wciąż nic między nimi nie zmieniało.

Mary otwiera usta i patrzy w oczy kobiety, która jest wdową po jej kochanką i nie mówi nic. Molly bowiem po raz pierwszy od początku pogrzebu ma żywe spojrzenie. Źrenice kobiety są rozszerzone, jakby rozpoznawała Mary, a to bez sensu, bo nigdy się nie spotkały. Cała mowa ciała pani Watson jednak krzyczy o czymś innym, a Mary potrafi to dostrzec w zaledwie ułamku sekundy.

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się i Molly unosi wyżej podbródek w wyraźnym geście wyższości. To też jest nie do pomylenia. Do Mary nagle dochodzi, że Molly nie tylko ją poznaje, ale też wie i to w pewien sposób jest jeszcze gorsze. Wdowa po Johnie sztywnieje, jej oczy zwężają się lekko i w kącikach pojawiają się delikatne zmarszczki, które tylko podkreślają jak ostatnie dni musiały być dla niej ciężkie. Kobieta jednak stoi dumnie wyprostowana, jakby chciała przekazać jej w ten sposób, że wygrała.

I może tak jest. Jedynym co miała przez chwilę Mary był John. W inny świecie, w innej rzeczywistości, na innej ziemi. Zostały jej wspomnienia huków wystrzałów i chmury dymu.

Molly też straciła Johna, ale dziecko w niej jest czymś, co będzie ją z nim łączyć na wieki. To jej składane są kondolencje. Ona stała w honorowym miejscu na pogrzebie. To jej oddano flagę i jego rzeczy osobiste.

Mary przygryza wargę wpatrując się bez emocji w kobietę i nagle decyduje.

\- Proszę przyjąć moje najszczersze kondolencje, pani Watson – mówi bardzo cicho.

Molly pochyla lekko głowę, ale jej źrenice są delikatnie rozszerzone przez dobrze skrywane zdziwienie. Potem zastępuje je inna emocja, bardziej bolesna i prawdziwa. Obdarta z masek. Zrozumienie, że ktoś też czuje ten sam ból.

Molly przełyka głośno ślinę i Mary odwraca się bez słowa zostawiając na cmentarzu za sobą wdowę po swoim kochanku.


	2. Podejrzeinia

Mary siedzi przy swoim biurku w tak ukrytym przed oczami wścibskich pomieszczeniu, że jej zwierzchnik przeważnie się gubi. Ona nie ma z tym problemów – ma doskonałą orientację w terenie i wstukiwanie dziesiątek kodów, żeby dostać się do MI 6 nie jest dla niej wyzwaniem.

Po raz setny już chyba od czasu powrotu z Afganistanu, przegląda teczki całego oddziału i nie znajduje nic podejrzanego.

Wieloletnia oddana służba krajowi.

Wielokrotnie odznaczony…

Bla bla bla.

Standardowe formułki są poprzedzane przez inne suche zwroty, które nic tak naprawdę nie mówią o ludziach, którzy żyli z sobą przez ostatnie tygodnie. Wojna zmienia człowieka, ale żeby poznać różnicę – trzeba odkryć kim był w fazie początkowej.

Ann Shaw jest matką trójki. Pielęgniarką, którą sytuacja finansowa zmusiła do wyjazdu na misję. Rozwiedziona nie miała innej możliwości, aby utrzymać dzieci. Nigdy nikogo nie zabiła, ale Mary pamięta jak kobieta ściska broń eskortującego ich żołnierza, który został ranny.

I Mary wie, że Ann jest kochającą matką, ale w tamtej chwili zabiłaby każdego, kto nie wyglądałby na ich wojsko.

August Smith początkowo wydawał się jej podejrzany, bo kto chciałby tak skrzywdzić swoje dziecko. Jego rodzice chyba jednak całkiem świadomie zdecydowali, że tak zwyczajne nazwisko wyposażą w fatalne imię.

Augie Smith jest jednym z sanitariuszy i schował się pod furgonetką, gdy nastąpił atak. Chyba całkiem nieświadomy tego, że najdrobniejszy wyciek paliwa mógł spowodować wybuch. Wykreśliła go, bo nie szukała głupców ani tchórzy.

\- Wciąż używasz czasu teraźniejszego mówiąc o nich – odzywa się Lestrade i Mary sztywnieje.

Nie wie nawet kiedy mężczyzna wszedł do środka, a to oznacza, że opuściła branżę w odpowiednim momencie.

\- Żyją – odpowiada bez wahania i orientuje się też, że jeśli Greg ją słyszał, musiała mówić na głos.

\- Zalecenia psychologa? – pyta Lestrade.

Mary na końcu języka ma, że sama jest psychologiem. A przynajmniej ma dyplom, którego mogła ten jeden raz użyć podczas tej misji. Twierdząc, że ma pomóc żołnierzom uporać się z traumą. Nigdy do niczego podobnego nie doszło.

Miała już tak wiele tożsamości, że sama nie jest pewna kim jest teraz i to jest główny problem. Wystrzały odzywają się tylko w nocy lub, gdy komuś strzeli gaźnik. Albo kiedy otwiera tubkę od pasty do zębów zbyt gwałtownie.

Z tym da się żyć.

\- Nawyk z dzieciństwa – kłamie i Greg to widzi.

Wychodzi też bez słowa, a ona naprawdę to docenia. W ile korytarzy skręcił przypadkowo zanim tutaj dotarł? To pozostanie pomiędzy nim, a ludźmi, którzy obserwują korytarze dzięki stałemu monitoringowi.

Mary wyciąga kolejną teczkę i zamiera.

Sherlock Holmes.

Nie jest pewna co mężczyzna robił w tym oddziale, ale nie był pacjentem. John mówił o nim z taką radością, jakby znali się od lat. Może też tak było.

Sherlock jednak nie był wojskowym. Nosił się sztywno, a jego spięte ramiona dowodziły, że był zawsze na wszystko przygotowany.

Nie był lekarzem, ale wiedział wiele na temat spraw medycznych. Miał tak przenikliwy wzrok, że Mary chwilami czuła się tak, jakby była prześwietlana. Jakby on jeden wiedział kim ona jest i co tam robi. A tego nie wiedział nawet John, którego kochała, a który to uczucie odwzajemniał.

I jeśli Sherlock wiedział, nie powiedział o niczym nikomu. Tego była pewna. I to było dziwne, bo ludzie lubili chwalić się swoimi triumfami nad innymi.

To zabawne, ale te same niewielkie odstępstwa od normy wykreślały go z grona podejrzanych. Idealny szpieg – ten, którego poszukuje – wtapia się doskonale w tłum. Jak ona.

ooo

Ulice Londynu są zawsze zatłoczone. Nie ma takiej pory dnia czy nocy, żeby nie spotkać kogoś spieszącego się tu czy tam. Mary czasami chodzi w tę i z powrotem tylko po to, żeby nie siedzieć nad cholernymi teczkami, które doprowadzają ją do szaleństwa.

Nie ma odpowiedzi na pytanie, które dręczy ją od miesięcy. A tak bardzo chce poznać powód, dla którego John nie żyje. Chce poznać winnego i wskazać go palcem.

Psycholog był zdziwiony, że nie ma kompleksu jedynego ocalałego. Że nie płacze w poduszkę zarzucając sobie, że gdyby nie ona – John by żył. Oczywiście nikt nie przekazał lekarzowi jej pełnych akt, a wizyty były wyłącznie podkładką dla działu osobowego. Nowy pracownik w końcu był wciągany na listę płac.

Fakty to jedyne czym Mary się interesuje. A są takie, że winnym jest zdrajca – szpieg pieprzonych terrorystów i ona zamierza go dorwać. Może tym wszystkim, którzy są już w domu, będzie lżej, ale jej to nie obchodzi. Ma jasny klarowny cel i nową misję, którą musi wykonać. Może już nigdy nie znajdzie się na polu walki, ale są inne sposoby, aby przysłużyć się krajowi.

Zamyślona prawie mija młodą kobietę z nosidełkiem w dłoni. Szok jest tak duży, że zatrzymuje się na środku chodnika i ktoś potrąca ją ramieniem. Instynktownie sprawdza czy nie wstrzyknięto jej jednej z tych substancji, które zabijały nawet do dwóch tygodni, ale płaszcz wydaje się cały. A ona jest w Londynie, a nie Bukareszcie.

\- Molly? – pyta niepewnie i gryzie się we wnętrze policzka, bo nigdy nie były po imieniu.

Ostatni raz widziała też kobietę na pogrzebie jej męża.

Molly Watson marszczy brwi, jakby jej nie rozpoznawała, a potem nagle jej oczy robią się wielkie jak lustra w Pałacu Buckingham. Kobieta sztywnieje i stoją naprzeciwko siebie bez słowa. W jej wzroku jednak brakuje wcześniejszej niechęci.

Mary nie wie co powinna zrobić. Może Molly odwróci się po prostu na pięcie i wróci skąd przybyła. Do jakiegoś przytulnego domku, który wybudowali z Johnem, a w którym wychowa jego dziecko.

Nagle orientuje się, że w nosidełku musi znajdować się potomek Watsona i jej wzrok mimowolnie zaczyna wędrować w tym kierunku.

Jest tak rozkojarzona, że prawie nie dostrzega tego, że stoją przed szpitalem wojskowym.

A to musi coś znaczyć.

Molly wygląda na zmęczoną, ale nie tym radosnym znużeniem spełnionych matek. Jej cera jest tak blada, że niemal przezroczysta i próbowała dzisiaj zatuszować fakt, że ostatniej nocy płakała.

Mary nie wie co z tym zrobić. To nie tak, że lubi Molly. Nie tak, że ją zna. Chociaż John opowiadał o niej wielokrotnie i kobieta wydaje się jej przeciwieństwem. Nie jest taka jak Mary – skryta i pewna siebie, ale jest twardsza niż John przypuszczał.

Jest tak późno, że ostatnie pociągi do Sussex musiały już odjechać, a Molly wciąż kręci się po szpitalnym chodniku, jakby nie wiedziała co teraz począć.

\- Gdzie się zatrzymujesz na noc? – pyta Mary decydując i nagle orientuje się, że nie minęła nawet jedna minuta od kiedy się spotkały.

Czas znowu robi tę śmieszną rzecz, której ona się tak bardzo boi. Nie chciałaby przeżyć swojego życia, a potem obudzić się i musieć żyć ponownie. A jej myśli płyną tak zmiennymi torami, że czasami jest tak bardzo trudno się skupić.

Ulice Londynu pomagają, gdy odgaduje historie ludzi, którzy ją mijają.

Molly patrzy na nią, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę i znowu nagle wszystko jest wiadome. Nosidełko do samochodu, ale brak auta na parkingu. Szpital wojskowy, ale brak karty przyjęcia. Młoda matka w stresie… Wdowa…

\- Ojciec Johna po mnie zaraz przyjedzie – kłamie kobieta z czymś nieprzyjemnym w głosie.

Mary nie wie za bardzo co zrobić. Coś jest nie tak. Zna ogólny obraz sytuacji, ale szczegóły przydałyby się równie mocno. Nie jest przyzwyczajona wydawania opinii bez poznania sprawy dogłębnie. Odcienie szarości mają odcienie szarości, a w nich jeszcze kryje się tak wiele, że tylko ignorant używa pojedynczego słowa na określenie koloru.  
Ona nie jest ignorantką i chociaż wiele można było o niej powiedzieć – zawsze była skrupulatka w tym co robiła. Za to ją szanowano.

\- Dasz się zaprosić na kawę? – pyta w końcu z ociąganiem i Molly patrzy na nią w kompletnym szoku.

\- Miałabym z tobą wypić kawę? – upewnia się kobieta z niedowierzaniem.

Teraz kiedy to mówi – brzmi to jak szaleństwo, ale Mary to nie obchodzi. Jest o krok od tego, żeby przekroczyć granicę. Równie dobrze może to zrobić, gdy będzie z wdową po swoim kochanku na kawie.

\- Jest późno. Możesz zadzwonić do teścia gdzie jesteśmy – tłumaczy z łatwością udając, że wierzy z to wcześniejsze kłamstwo. – Lodnyn o tej porze nie jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem. Szczególnie, gdy jesteś z dzieckiem, a twoja torebka zwisa w ramienia w ten sposób.

Molly niemal natychmiast poprawia się, ale to nic nie daje. Z nosidełkiem w dłoni nie ma zbyt wiele ruchu.

\- Mogę – pyta Mary wyciągając dłoń w stronę dziecka.

Szybko poznaje swój błąd, gdy Molly cofa się gwałtownie.

\- Jego nie dostaniesz – syczy kobieta wściekle.

To chłopiec – myśli Mary.


	3. Kawa

Mary nie bardzo wie jak zacząć tę rozmowę. Nie uczą czegoś podobnego w akademii, ani na dodatkowych kursach. Życie też tego nie uczy, a chyba powinno, bo Molly Watson patrzy na nią w oczekiwaniu na jej pierwsze słowa, a one nie nadchodzą.

Sukienka kobiety jest niemożebnie zmięta, więc nie mogła wygodnie podróżować do Londynu. To oczywiste, gdy ma się przy sobie tak wiele rzeczy. Jak każda młoda matka ma na stopach wygodne buty, ale wybija też palcami nerwowy rytm. Zapewne to jeden z tików, których Molly nabawiła się po śmierci męża.

Nikt z tej wojny nie wyszedł taki sam. Ani żołnierze, ani ich rodziny czekające na powrót misji.

\- Więc… - zaczyna Mary i nienawidzi się niemal od razu.

Zaczynanie zdania od tego słowa świadczy o tym tylko, że sporo myślała o kobiecie i całej tej sytuacji. To jeden ze sposobów odkrycia się i utwierdzeniu wroga w tym, że sytuacja, w której się znajdują nie jest do końca wygodna.

Krępującą ciszę jednak należało przerwać.

A Molly nie jest wrogiem.

Nie jest wyszkolonym wrogiem.

\- Na długo jesteś w Londynie? – pyta konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Czy ty prowadzisz śledztwo w sprawie ataku na oddział Johna? – pyta niemal w tej samej chwili Molly.

Pytanie jest tak wytrącające z równowagi, że Mary przez krótki moment nie wie co ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak – przyznaje w końcu szczerze.

Molly kiwa głową, jakby rozumiała w pełni.

\- Skąd wiesz? – pyta Mary, bo musi.

\- Zdradził mi to w tajemnicy stary przyjaciel Johna zanim wyjechał – odpowiada Molly i to się nie trzyma kupy.

To śledztwo tak naprawdę nie istnieje. I kimkolwiek by nie był stary przyjaciel Johna, Mary nie wierzy w to, że miałby takie dojścia. Przeciek w MI6 to coś niemożliwego. Nie na tym progu tajności.

\- Kim jest stary przyjaciel Johna? – pyta Mary siląc się na spokój.

Możliwe, że odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania znajduje się w głowie tej niepozornej kobietki, która poprawia kocyk dziecku.

\- Jeśli John ci go nie przedstawił, zapewne nie chciał, abyście się znali – stwierdza Molly.

\- Myślisz, że to jest zabawa? – pyta Mary, bo przekaz pani Watson jest aż nazbyt jasny.

W Molly ponownie odzywa się duma zdradzonej, a na to już trochę za późno. John nie żyje i żadna z nich go nie ma. I żadna mieć go nie będzie.

\- Jedno moje słowo, a połowa ulicy zostanie zabezpieczona. Zostaniesz przewieziona do miejsca bez adresu i okien. Informacje, które posiadasz są tajne – informuje ją i kłamie jak z nut.

Nie byłoby najmniejszego powodu, aby odstawiać taki cyrk. Matka z dzieckiem nie jest równym dla niej przeciwnikiem, więc sama mogłaby ją dostarczyć do jednego z domów MI6. Potrząśnięcie jednak domniemanym świadkiem jeszcze nigdy nie zaszkodziło.

Oczy Molly robią się wielkie jak oazy na pustyni, gdy mocniej chwyta nosidełko.

\- Dostałam te informacje na pytanie dlaczego nie zostaje mi wypłacana renta po mężu – odpowiada kobieta i nagle w niej pojawia się jakaś dziwna złość.

Mary nie wie skąd bieże się ta emocja, ale nie jest skierowana bezpośrednio do niej. Co jest tymbardziej dziwne.

\- Dlaczego nie wypłacają ci renty po Johnie? – pyta Mary, bo to nielogiczne.

\- Bo podobno jest zamieszanie w ministerstwie – sarka Molly. – Dowiedziałam się, że jednak ktoś prowadzi śledztwo przeciwko Johnowi i jako domniemanemu zdrajcy – wypluwa – nie przysługują mu tytuły, a nam alimenty od rządu. Przespałaś się z moim mężem, żeby nazwać go zdrajcą? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Mary nie bardzo wie o co chodzi. Prawdę powiedziawszy chyba niedowierzanie jest doskonale widoczne na jej twarzy, bo Molly uspokaja się na chwilę.

\- Nie wiedziałaś – stwierdza kobieta.

\- Prowadzę inne śledztwo – dodaje Mary, ale nie może powiedzieć, że ono właśnie oczyszcza Johna, bo co do jego niewinności nie ma wątpliwości.

Może Lestrade zadecydował, że od części sprawy należy ją odsunąć ze względu na jej emocjonalne przywiązanie do podmiotu śledztwa. Możliwe, że nie wierzą, że ona znajdzie tego szpiega, więc znaleźli idealnego kozła ofiarnego, bo martwi nie mogą się bronić.

\- To nie wszystko – stwierdza Mary, bo Molly wciąż przykrywa dziecko. – Nie pracujesz. Nie masz się za co utrzymać… Ale byłaś pod szpitalem – dodaje.

\- Nie mam prawa do korzystania z wojskowego leczenia. Polisa i ubezpieczenie Johna wygasło. Odsyłają mnie od urzędu do urzędu. Pisaliśmy z Harry listy, zażalenia, ale… - Molly bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Ale odsyłają cię z kwitkiem, bo to robi biurokracja – stwierdza Mary, bo ona też nienawidzi skrycie urzędników.

Molly nawet nie zaprzecza. Nie pije też kawy. I Mary też nagle straciła na nią ochotę.

\- John Junior jest chory – mówi w końcu Molly i robi to tak cicho, że Mary przez krótką chwilę myśli, że się przesłyszała.

Ale to w końcu idealnie logiczne. Molly nie próbowałaby się dostać do wojskowego szpitala bez powodu. I do Mary dociera jak bardzo kobieta musi być samotna, skoro rozmawia z nią o tym tu i teraz.

Nagle sama nie wie co zrobić z tym ciężare i nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć kobiecie.

\- To nie jest coś mega niebezpiecznego, ale jest przewlekłe. Musi mieć dietę i lekarstwa, i przede wszystkim stały kontakt z lekarzem – mówi dalej Molly. – A oni…

\- Blokują wszystko – dopowiada Mary.

Znowu milczą i John Junior zaczyna płakać. Mary nie może nie zastanawiać się jak długo dziecko jest na świecie. Nie więcej niż trzy miesiące.

Leczenie poza systemem jest drogie. Jest niemożliwe do spłacania nawet, gdy ktoś pracuje. Zajmowanie się chorym dzieckiem i praca jest natomiast prawie niewykonalna, i Mary nie dziwi się, że Molly jest u kresu wytrzymałości.

Z tego co wie kobieta nie ma swojej rodziny. Watsonowie to dwójka emerytów, a siostra Johna trafiała na odwyk trzy razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Mary skreśliła ją, gdy tylko poznała jej dossier. Harry miała już nigdy nie wytrzeźwieć, chociaż pewnie cała jej rodzina na to liczyła.

\- U kogo się zatrzymałaś? – pyta wprost Mary, bo cholera, ale nie potrafi tego tak zostawić.

\- Ojciec Johna… - zaczyna Molly.

\- Ojciec Johna ma ślepotę zmierzchową i nie prowadzi po zmroku. Nie okłamuj mnie – mówi Mary spokojnie i Molly czerwieni się lekko, a potem w jej oczach pojawia się bunt, który Mary dobrze zna. – Nie masz gdzie się zatrzymać, prawda? – upewnia się zanim Molly na nią naskoczy.

Gniew jest czasami jedyną obroną. Czasami jest jedynym co pozostaje i Mary to rozumie. Gniew jest lepszym rozwiązaniem nić bezsilność.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że przyjmą nas w szpitalu – mówi w końcu Molly.

\- Ale was odsyłano aż zrobiło się tak późno, że nie miałaś wyjścia – dopowiada za nią Mary i ma nadzieję, że w jej głosie nie ma ani krzty osądu.

Podziwia upartość kobiety, ale prawda jest taka, że sama nigdy nie była matką i nie wiedziała, co zrobiłaby w takiej sytuacji.

\- Zostaniesz u mnie dzisiaj na noc. Zostaniecie u mnie na noc – oznajmia kobiecie Mary tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji i Molly patrzy na nią w czystym szoku. – Możesz myśleć, że jestem dziwką, ale nie zostawię samotnej matki z dzieckiem w nocy na ulicach Londynu – odpowiada.

Molly wciąż patrzy na nią w niedowierzaniu, ale nie protestuje, gdy Mary sięga po jej torbę. Na tę chwilę jest bezpieczniej, by kobieta sama niosła dziecko.


	4. Mieszkanie

Podróż taksówką nie trwa długo, a kierowca nawet nie ukrywa jak bardzo interesują go obie. Zerka we wsteczne lusterko, gdy tylko ma okazję, a te natrafią mu się raz po raz. Mary z przyzwyczajenia stawia wyżej kołnierz płaszcza, aby zasłonić część twarzy. Nigdy nie wiadomo z kim ma się do czynienia, a przez lata służby Królestwu narobiła sobie potężnych wrogów.

Przeważnie starała się, aby każdy prędzej czy później trafił kilka metrów pod ziemię, ale z wiekiem człowiek robił się leniwy. Niechlujny.

Molly milczy, poprawiając becik dziecku nerwowym ruchem, jakby chciała w ten sposób wypełnić ciszę między nimi. Czymś zająć ręce.

Gniotą się na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki, ale Mary nie komentuje tego. Płaci również bez słowa kierowcy, a potem pomaga kobiecie z torbami. Nie dotyka tylko nosidełka z dzieckiem, bo to teren jak najbardziej zakazany, a jeśli nauczyła się czegokolwiek w życiu to szanować cudze granice, dopóki nie będzie w stanie ich przesunąć na dobre. Igranie z nimi bez możliwości trwałego działania było bezsensowne i bezproduktywne.

Oczy Molly robią się odrobinę większe, gdy widzi budynek, w którym mieszka. Przeszklone lobby robi wrażenie na prawie wszystkich. Mary potrafi tylko myśleć o tym jak bardzo przysłużyła się departamentowi, że ukrywają ją na widoku. Po drugiej stronie ulicy, a nawet mieszkanie pod nią zajmują agenci, którzy zapewne czyhają na każdego kto skusi się na polowanie na agenta na emeryturze.

To zabawne, ale oni wszyscy na swoich stołkach myślą, że ona ma jeszcze jakąś wartość. Jakby nie przekazała wszystkiego, co miała do przekazania. Jakby nie zapomniała całej reszty dla własnego i ich bezpieczeństwa. Jest pustą płytą i każdy, kto uprawiał lub uprawia jej zawód wie o tym.

Jeśli ktoś miałby kiedykolwiek pojawić się pod jej drzwiami to z zemsty, a nie dla informacji, których posiadania się wyrzeknie.

Kiedy wjeżdżają windą na odpowiednie piętro, Molly spina się po raz pierwszy, jakby zdała sobie sprawę, że właśnie zamierza spędzić noc u kochanki jej męża. Reakcje ludzi w stresie bardzo trudno zrozumieć, dlatego zawsze zdawała się na swój instynkt.

\- Jest bardzo późno, a motele są drogie – mówi, bo takie są fakty.

Molly nie ma pieniędzy i obie to doskonale wiedzą. I mówiła szczerze wcześniej – nie pozwoliłaby matce z dzieckiem tułać się w nocy po Londynie. Widziała to w Kairze, Belmopan i Damaszku.

\- To nie jest litość – dodaje chłodno.

Molly sztywnieje i spogląda na nią ostro. Przez chwilę Mary zastanawia się czy przejdą jakąś bezsensowną rozmowę, która wypełni im wieczór, a i tak kobieta zostanie na noc w jej mieszkaniu, ale Molly zagryza zęby. Dociera do niej jak bardzo wyboru nie ma i Mary przez krótką chwilę żałuje, że w ogóle otworzyła usta.

Nie ma nic gorszego niż brak wyboru. Manipulowanie matkami nie jest też czymś, z czego kiedykolwiek była dumna.

Wchodzą do środka w milczeniu i Mary kieruje się wprost do drugiego pokoju. Spogląda na nieurządzone wnętrze, zastanawiając się w zasadzie co miało tam powstać. I po jej trzy pokoje w mieszkaniu, w którym tak rzadko bywa.

\- Zaraz podam ci pościel – mówi do Molly. – Ręczniki są w łazience. Masz ochotę coś zjeść? – pyta.

Kobieta kiwa przecząco głową. Dziecko wciąż śpi, co paradoksalnie jest złym znakiem. Będzie płakało w nocy, a to oznacza brak czujności w dzień. Brak czujności przez całą dobę. Zmęczenie jest wrogiem każdego agenta, a przynajmniej tak nauczyło ją życie.

Mary zastanawia się jak długo Molly przebywała w szpitalu. Może od samego ranka, czekając na jakiekolwiek informacje. Próbuje się wczuć w jej sytuację, ale nie potrafi. Nie jest matką.

\- Karmisz piersią – przypomina kobiecie. – Jeśli ty nie jesz, to dziecko też nie – dodaje, kierując się bez słowa. – Nie znam się na tym, co kobiety karmiące mogą jeść, ale gulasz powinien być w porządku? – pyta niepewnie, słysząc jak Molly w końcu wstawia swoje rzeczy do pokoju.

\- Nie dodawaj zbyt wielu ostrych przypraw – mówi kobieta z dziwną niepewnością w głosie.

Mary zastanawia się o czym powinny porozmawiać, ale cokolwiek je łączy – jednocześnie je dzieli. Przygotowuje zatem jedzenie w milczeniu, wsłuchując się jak kobieta gaworzy z dzieckiem, które musiało się w końcu obudzić. John Junior nie płacze, ale nie śmieje się też. Mary nie miała okazji przyjrzeć mu się dokładnie, więc nie wie czy chłopiec jest tak bardzo podobny do Watsona, jakby chciała.

Kiedy wchodzi do salonu, Molly kołysze dziecko w swoich ramionach i wygląda dziwnie. Mary nazwałaby to pewną formą piękna, ale kobieta jest jednocześnie zmęczona, wyczerpana i szczęśliwa. To tak bardzo niezintegrowana mieszanka, że Mary przystaje w progu z talerzami w dłoniach.

\- Nie obudzisz go – zapewnia ją Molly.

Kładzie zatem talerze na stole, spoglądając na chłopca bardzo ostrożnie.

Wygląda to na oswajanie dzikiego zwierzęcia, ale Mary z doświadczenia wie, że każda matka ma w sobie coś takiego, co nie jest do końca łagodne. Niedocenianie ich bywa zgubne, bo nie ma większej siły niż matczyne poświecenie.

Widziała to wcześniej, gdy zaczęła rozmawiać z Molly, a ta zamiast powiedzieć, żeby poszła w diabły, zmusiła się do kawy z nią, aby dostać jakiekolwiek informacje o śledztwie. Tak jest też teraz, gdy duma kobiety zostaje pokonana przez to, że obie doskonale wiedzą, iż dziecko nie może zostać na dworze przez całą noc.

Nie czuje się winna, bo obie robią to, co muszą.

\- Próbowałaś zwrócić się do organizacji wspierających wdowy po żołnierzach? – pyta Mary.

\- Ich środki są ograniczone – odpowiada Molly. – Nie pomaga fakt, że krążą pewne plotki – urywał i wpatruje się w swój talerz.

\- O mnie i o Johnie czy o tym, że jest zdrajcą? – pyta Mary krótko.

\- Wszystkie – odpowiada krótko Molly. – Poddają w wątpliwość to, że Junior jest dzieckiem Johna – dodaje kobieta i brzmi naprawdę zimno.

Z tym gniewem Mary nie chciałaby się spotkać w niewielkim pomieszczeniu bez okien, przywiązana do krzesła.

\- Jakaś dalsza rodzina? Przyjaciele? – pyta dalej.

\- Przyjaciele są najbliżej, gdy nie są potrzebni – odpowiada kobieta krótko, a potem zerka na nią tym swoim zmęczonym wzrokiem. – To śledztwo się nie skończy – stwierdza.

Mary przygryza wnętrze policzka, gdy udaje, że musi wyjątkowo długo gryźć ten kęs.

\- Nie – odpowiada krótko. – To nie ja je prowadzę. Ktoś w departamencie musi prowadzić kontr śledztwo i będą chcieli porównać nasze wyniki – tłumaczy.

Sama doskonale wie jak to wygląda.

\- Nie możesz gwarantować jakoś jego niewinności swoim słowem? – pyta Molly.

Nie jest to prośba. Nie jest to rozkaz. Kobieta nie próbuje też sugerować, że Mary jest jej cokolwiek winna. Zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu i badanie możliwości, co Mary odpowiada najbardziej. Żądaniowy sposób życia niektórych kobiet potrafił doprowadzić je w miejsca, z których nie było odwrotu.

\- Nie jestem wiarygodna – odpowiada Mary, bo to musi być powiedziane na głos.

Molly kiwa głową, jakby rozumiała w pełni jak to wygląda z biurokratycznego punktu widzenia.

Mary zaświadczyłaby o niewinności Johna, gdyby mogła. Ma pewność, której nie mają inni, ale nie ma zdrajcy, a tylko to obchodzi wydział.


	5. Noc

Mary śni jak każdej nocy o piaskach pustyni, które wciągają ją coraz głębiej. Nie ma niczego, czego mogłaby się chwycić. Jej stopy nie mają oparcia, więc bierze jeden głęboki wdech i pozwala się pochłonąć, wiedząc, że jeśli to efekt tortur – właśnie umiera. A jeśli tylko sen – obudzi się zdrowa, bezpieczna i tylko mocno spocona.

Piaski utrudniają jej oddychanie, ale już nie walczy, ponieważ jest tak bardzo zmęczona. Tylko jedno z tym wszystkim nie ma sensu. Coś stuka w tle, a ten dźwięk sprawia, że jej serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej.

Wpółświadomie wyciąga pistolet spod poduszki i w ciemności na palcach wychodzi na korytarz. Nie wie kto jest jej przeciwnikiem, ale widzi wyraźny zarys sylwetki. Bez ostrzeżenia przewraca przeciwnika na dywan i przykłada mu lufę do czoła.

Jest przygotowana na opór, ale czego się nie spodziewa to dzikiego wrzasku, który sprawia, że dziecko w pokoju obok zaczyna płakać. Molly pod nią krzyczy, jakby nie potrafiła się powstrzymać i Mary schodzi z niej tak szybko jak tylko może. Ma serce w gardle i wie, że to nie jest normalne czy łatwe do wytłumaczenia. Szczególnie, gdy drzwi jej mieszkania zostają wyważone, a do środka wpada dwóch agentów latarkami oświetlając pomieszczenie.

\- Wszystko w porządku – mówi szybko, zanim któryś z tym idiotów pociągnie ze stresu za spust.

John Junior płacze, a Molly krzyk zamiera w ustach. Kobieta teraz tylko łka i Mary nie widzi jej twarzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku – odmeldowuje agent, a potem nagle robi się jaśniej.

Mary podnosi się i podchodzi do Molly, ale oczy kobiety robią się wielkie jak spodki na widok broni. Kobieta jest tak blada, że Mary zastanawia się jakim cudem Molly jeszcze nie zemdlała. A potem kobieta wstaje i wbiega do swojej sypiali. Przez chwilę wszyscy stoją lekko zdezorientowani na korytarzu, gdy z pomieszczenia dobiega śpiew.

Molly fałszuje, bo co chwila jej głos załamuje się przez łkanie i to wszystko jest tak kuriozalne, że Mary nie wie co ma z tym zrobić. Jej stopy są chłodne i pewnie wygląda jak idiotka w koszulce i bieliźnie, ale nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Agent spogląda na nią, jakby nie był pod wrażeniem.

\- Dam znać Lestrade'owi, że skorzystasz z pomocy psychologa – mówi mężczyzna.

Mary ma ochotę mu powiedzieć, żeby pocałował się tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi, ale Molly zaczyna płakać cicho, a dziecko najwyraźniej śpi, bo dociera do nich tylko łkanie kobiety. Pistolet w jej dłoni zaczyna dziwnie ciążyć, więc odkłada go na szafkę, a potem zaraz podnosi, ponieważ nie zostawia się broni na wierzchu.

Agent zerka na nią przelotnie, a potem daje znak do odwrotu i obaj wychodzą. Drzwi są wykrzywione, ale udaje im się je jakoś zamknąć. Rano zapewne mają zostać wymienione.

Mary czuje, że nie jest już zmęczona. Ma ochotę wejść i sprawdzić co z Molly, ale wie, że nie wybełkocze słów przeprosin, bo nie błaga się o wybaczenie za to, że przez całe życie broniła kraju. John wróciłby w tym samym stanie. Może to nawet błogosławieństwo, że mężczyzna nie żyje.

Nie chce tak myśleć, ale nie potrafi inaczej.

ooo

Kiedy budzi się po raz kolejny, nie wie za bardzo gdzie się znajduje. Jej jest nienaturalnie chłodno, więc musi być wczesny ranek. Molly siedzi w salonie na kanapie, tuląc do siebie dziecko i wpatruje się w nią z wyraźną obawą.

Mary zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że zasnęła na korytarzu, plecami oparta o ścianę. Pistolet w jej dłoni tkwi niezwykle pewnie.

Molly jest blada, ale nie wygląda na przerażoną.

\- To PTSD? – pyta kobieta tak cicho, że Mary przez chwilę wydaje się, że się przesłyszała.

Molly jednak patrzy na nią zaskakująco przenikliwie. Oczywiście jest pielęgniarką, więc jeśli może nazwać coś chorobą, łatwiej jej to zrozumieć. Ale Mary nie chce zrozumienia. Ani litości. Nie od wdowy po swoim kochanku, bo wtedy musiałaby odczuć miłosierdzie i w jej stronę i sytuacja byłaby jeszcze bardziej skomplikowana.

A już teraz nie wie co dokładnie czuje. Nie nienawidzi kobiety. Nie zna jej. A nienawiść to takie mocne uczucie. Już dawno zapomniała jak takowe smakują na języku. Może sądziła, że John jej przypomni.

\- Wystraszyłam cię – stwierdza w zamian nie dając odpowiedzi.

Dyskutowanie o oczywistościach to strata czasu.

\- To nie jest nowe - mówi dalej Molly.

\- Strach znano… - zaczyna Mary.

\- Chorujesz dłużej. To nie jedyna misja – stwierdziła kobieta, nie dając jej dojść do słowa.

Mary ma ochotę powiedzieć, że może ta misja zmieniła wszystko. Załamała ją najbardziej, bo widziała śmierć jedynej osoby, na której mogło jej zależeć, ale milczy. Jej plecy odmawiają posłuszeństwa, ale wstaje i rozciąga się. Koszulka podwija się lekko, ale wie, że nie widać żadnych blizn. Są stare, jasne i w tym świetle z tej odległości niewidoczne dla Molly.

Kobieta nie spuszcza jej z oka i teraz nagle role się odwracają bo to Mary czuje się jak zwierzę w klatce, oswajane.

Molly nie oczekuje przeprosin i to jest dziwne. Zapewne ma się to stać jedną z rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiają. Tak jak o jej romansie z Johnem.

\- Kim jesteś? – pyta w końcu kobieta.

Mary marszczy brwi, bo nagle w jej głowie pojawia się pustka. Mogłaby się przedstawić swoim obecnym nazwiskiem, ale jak wszystko w jej dossier i ono jest fałszywe. Może wszystko roztrzaskało się w drobny mak, ponieważ ona tak naprawdę nie istnieje. Nie jest pewna. W tej chwili jest tak bardzo nikim, że robi się jej sucho w ustach.

\- Jestem kobietą z bronią – odpowiada, ponieważ to jest jedyna dostępna prawda.

Molly wygląda, jakby analizowała jej odpowiedź i cień pojawia się na jej twarzy. Może kobieta nie spała, przerażona tym, że zostanie napadnięta przez sen, przez wariatkę, która wciąż miała pozwolenie na broń. Mary nie jest pewna do końca czy takie ma, ani kartę pływacką. Jest natomiast przekonana, że nigdy nie zdawała prawa jazdy.

\- Jadłaś coś? – pyta, ponieważ musi się czymś zająć i zniknąć z tego korytarza, gdzie czuje się tak nago i nie tylko przez to, że ma na sobie tylko przykrótkawą koszulkę.

\- Mam za godzinę autobus – informuje ją Molly.

Mary nie wierzy w ani jedno jej słowo.

\- Mam za dwie godziny spotkanie z psychologiem. Wejdę do budynku z przepustką, więc mogłabyś skorzystać z tego i zobaczyć lekarza, z którym chciałaś się wczoraj spotkać – proponuje.

Molly jest teraz wyraźnie zaskoczona i Mary odczuwa tylko przez krótką chwilę satysfakcję. Potem dostrzega wyraźny odcisk na skroni kobiety, który mogła zrobić tylko lufa pistoletu. Molly starała się ją zakryć grzywką, ale włosy nie chciały posłuchać jej woli.

Mary wychodzi zanim kobieta zdąża odpowiedzieć.


	6. Poranek po

Mary nie jest pewna nawet tego czy zastanie Molly po wyjściu z własnej sypialni. Z zewnątrz nie słyszy żadnych dźwięków, a to w jej fachu oznacza kłopoty. To bezpieczeństwo jest szumem ulicy, przesuwanymi meblami, cudzymi krokami na miękkim dywanie. Każdy kto cię chce skrzywdzić bowiem będzie się skradał, starając się być nie zauważonym.

Ludzki instynkt ma niesamowity zasięg. Mary niejednokrotnie 'wyczuwała' snajpera na dachu naprzeciwko, bombę pod własnym samochodem, nieczyste intencje kogoś, o kogo życie miała zadbać.

W przypadku Molly nie jest niczego pewna. Jest to dziwne pobudzające. Całe życie unikała podobnych osób, ponieważ stanowiły zagrożenie, ale tu w środku Londynu, gdy jej lata służby dobiegły końca – podobne gierki były stymulujące. Przypominały jej o czasach, których nienawidziła, ale jednocześnie to one ją ukształtowały, więc nie mogła od tak o nich zapomnieć.

Może była uzależniona od adrenaliny, więc jej wyobraźnia podsuwała wyimaginowanych wrogów. A może Molly i jej wrogość były po prostu najbardziej realną rzeczą w jej obecnym życiu.

Mary przeczytała kiedyś, że każdy potrzebuje kogoś, kto go pokocha. Nie zadawała tym słowom kłamu – uczucie Johna przywróciło ją do życia na tak krótko, ale jednak nie potrafiła żałować.

Każdy jednak potrzebował też kogoś, kto go będzie nienawidził. I Mary miała Molly.

Wychodzi z sypialni z marynarką przewieszoną przez rękę. Nie ma jeszcze na stopach butów, ale to jej dom, jej mieszkanie. Może wyglądać tak jak chce. Molly zresztą czego już na korytarzu ze swoim bagażem i dzieckiem. Kolejna kwiecista sukienka opina ją w odpowiednich miejscach, jednocześnie jednak nie przesadnie. Molly jest w końcu matką i myśli bardziej o tym niż o seksapilu, który nadal się czai niezabity przez wyjątkowo niemodny wzór.

Mary z łatwością potrafi sobie wyobrazić tę kobietę lepiej ubraną. Szpilki dodałyb jej nie tylko wzrosu, ale i szykowności. Wymusiłyby mniej kaczy chód i wprowadziły biodra w kołysanie, które mogłoby rozbudzić cudzą wyobraźnię.

Molly ma przed sobą całe życie. Nie może mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Są więc rówieśnicami. Jej trauma jednak kiedyś przejdzie. Jeśli nie zapomni o samym Johnie to na pewno o jego kochance, która podwójnie zniszczyła jej życie. Mary jest o tym przekonana. Kobiety takie jak Molly nie pozostają długo wolne. Na jej twarzy wypisane jest jak doskonałą matką będzie, jak świetną gospodynią.

Mary wie, że w jej oczach widać każdy jeden raz, gdy pociągnęła za spust albo cudza krew wylądowała na jej policzku. Wojna jest brudna i taka czuje się właśnie ona.

\- Nie widzę sensu, abyś zabierała swoje bagaże. Nie będzie ci wygodnie – informuje ją Mary, podchodząc do lustra.

Ma ochotę zapytać czy Molly chce tusz do rzęs albo puder. Kobieta jest bez makijażu, coś na co Mary nie pozwalała sobie nigdy. Wbrew pozorom był to zawsze najlepszy sposób maskowania.

Molly uparcie milczy, jakby nie chciała nadwerężać jej dobroci. A Mary nie posiada czegoś takiego w sobie już więcej. Pokłady jej wyczerpano lata temu na szkoleniach, gdy musiała zdradzać ludzi, którym ufała. Jej przyjaciółki i przyjaciół.

Zerka na kobietę korzystając z lustra przed sobą i wzdycha.

\- Zabiorę cię potem do mieszkania. Nie ma sensu, żebyś zabierała wszystkie bagaże. Mogę powiedzieć nawet agentom, żeby cię wpuścili, jeśli skończysz wcześniej – obiecuje jej Mary.

Molly zaciska usta w wąską kreskę, jakby z sobą walczyła.

\- Możemy uznać, że jestem ci to winna – dodaje Mary.

\- Jesteś mi winna o wiele więcej – rzuca kobieta po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.

Mary uśmiecha się krzywo do siebie, ponieważ nie spodziewała się niczego innego i po raz pierwszy nie pomyliła się w stosunku do Molly. Widzi ogień w oczach kobiety i wie, że Molly może wyglądać na niezadbaną kurę domową, ale ona też pociągnęłaby za spust, gdyby miała odpowiednią motywację. Może byłby to John Junior, a może po prostu John. Tego nie jest pewna, ale na szczęście to nie jej problem.

Jeszcze kilka godzin temu Molly wrzeszczała przerażona z lufą przyłożoną do skroni, a w tej chwili prostuje się dumnie i patrzy na nią ze złością, która ma wszelkie podstawy, aby się pojawić.

\- Nie mam problemu ze spłacaniem własnych długów – mówi Mary spokojnie.

Molly unosi lekko podbródek, jakby chciała spojrzeć na nią z góry, ale są jednego wzrostu. A Mary nie wstydzi się tego, że kochała. Może wybrała nieodpowiedniego mężczyznę,a może to nie był ten czas. Gdyby spotkali się z Johnem wcześniej, może ona byłaby jego żoną i nosiłaby jego dziecko. Jednak na pierwszej misji z Molly, John zapewne zdradziłby ją, ponieważ tak wyglądało życie. Miłość nie była prosta. A kochanie więcej niż jednej osoby zawsze rodziło problemy.

Molly zapewne tego nie rozumie. Jej świat jest czarno-biały. W jej rozumieniu to ona miała wszelkie prawa do Johna. Ona była jego żoną, ale to nadal nie przekreślało tego, co oni mieli razem.

Molly odkłada nosidełko z dzieckiem na dywan i otwiera drzwi do pokoju, który tej nocy zajmowała. Wsuwa bagaże do środka, ale niezbyt daleko, jakby chciała jej w ten sposób powiedzieć, że nie zostaje na długo. Mary to nie przeszkadza. Jedynie bawi ją jak bardzo ta kobieta lubi manifestować swój opór. A przecież łatwiej zaskoczyć wroga, który nie ma pojęcia o tobie.

Molly jednak nie była nigdy na wojnie. Nigdy nie musiała kłamać, ani sypiać z ludźmi, którzy zabijali tysiące. Nosiła dziecko człowieka, którego kochała i szanowała. Który zginął za swój kraj i ratował ludzi dzięki swoim zdolnościom.

Mary kiedyś była w ciąży. Ten rozkaz wydawał się jej niedorzeczny, ale szybko zrozumiała jak bardzo to przywiązuje mężczyznę do kobiety. Stała się najbardziej pożądaną spośród innych kochanek. Czczoną przez człowieka, na którego rozkaz mordowano całe wsie w Bośni i Hercegowinie. Czuła mdłości za każdym razem, gdy dotykał ją z czułością, ponieważ to była jedna z nielicznych szczerych rzeczy, które robił. Pokazywał się jej z ludzkiej strony, a ona nie chciała widzieć w nim człowieka.

Był mordercą, może najgorszym ze wszytkich, ponieważ każdy krok planował całkowicie świadomie i racjonalnie.

Zabiła go szybko i bezboleśnie, ponieważ jedyne o czym mogła myśleć w tych cholernym podziemnym bunkrze, który specjalnie dla niej przerobiono na pałac, to jak się wydostać z tego wszystkiego.

Kiedy tylko skontaktowała się ze swoimi, kazała zabrać im to z siebie. Natychmiast. Czuły dotyk mordercy na jej policzku do tej pory budził ją czasami w nocy.

\- Moje spotkanie nie potrwa długo. To rutynowa kontrola – informuje ją Mary.

Molly po raz pierwszy ma wątpliwość wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Powinnaś zostać dłużej – rzuca kobieta.

Nie jest to rada, raczej uwaga. I Mary ma ochotę uśmiechnąć się krzywo, ponieważ chociaż Molly jej nienawidzi, najwyraźniej jej powołanie nadal wiedzie prym.


	7. Nie

Lestrade chce wiedzieć, co stało się w nocy, ale ona nie potrafi tego wytłumaczyć. Zresztą to rutynowe przesłuchanie, ponieważ takie są procedury. Agenci nadal będą mieli ją na oku. Ona wciąż nie będzie pewna na ile będzie bezpieczna, ale z tym uczuciem pożegnała się już dawno. I nie spodziewała się, aby prędko powróciło.

Bezpieczeństwo było dla ludzi, którzy w swoim życiu nie osiągnęli niczego. Nie wyobrażała sobie stopnia nudy, który należało osiągnąć, aby spać snem sprawiedliwego. I nie wierzyła, że istnieli tacy ludzie, którzy nie mieli swojej ciemnej strony. Molly Watson jest tego idealnym przykładem. Wszyscy widzą w niej świętą, wdowę po żołnierzu, matkę, która walczy o zdrowie dziecka. Mary wie, że Molly potrafiłaby zabić, że są takie zakamarki w jej duszy, które są tak mroczne, że nie zapędza się tam za często. Pewnie ignoruje je, żeby nie musieć mierzyć się z nienawiścią do Johna. Może odczuwa nienawiść do niej, udając, że zdrada wymagała aktywnego udziału tylko jednej strony.

Mary nie jest pewna jej wszystkich powodów, ale nie jest zaskoczona, kiedy wraca z biura i zastaje Molly nadal w swoim mieszkaniu. Kobieta wygląda na zmęczoną i wyczerpała ją nie tylko nieprzespana noc. Jeśli Mary napędziłaby jej aż takiego stracha, Molly zapewne spakowałaby się już wtedy. A jednak została i może należało mierzyć to miarą desperacji. Czyli czymś, co znała doskonale. I dlatego miała do tej emocji taki szacunek. To desperacja pozwalała jej przeżyć przez te wszystkie lata. Ilekroć jej przykrywka padała, znajdywała sposób, żeby wygrzebać się z najgorszego bunkra. Studie na środku pustyni, gdzie wrzucono ją, aby zdechła z upału, a może przez skorpioni jad, nie stanowiły dla niej problemu. Paznokcie, które zdarła mogły odrosnąć. Blizny, które nosiła na ciele ukrywała pod warstwami ubrań.

Molly nie potrafiła się jednak kamuflować tak dobrze. A może Mary wiedziała po prostu czego szukać, bo jej oczy też bywały tak matowe.

\- Co powiedział lekarz? – spytała rzeczowo.

Kobieta spięła się niemal natychmiast i popatrzyła na śpiące dziecko. Jej sukienka była pomięta w okolicy talii i na pośladkach. Więcej siedziała, czekając niż stała. Był niemal wieczór i słońce powoli zachodziło, ale w mieście panował już nieprzyjemny półmrok.

\- Nie przyjął cię? – upewniła się.

Molly spojrzała na nią ze źle ukierunkowaną złością. Może obwiniała ją, ale Mary nie znajdywała swojego błędu akurat tutaj.

\- Przenieśli naszą wizytę na jutro – poinformowała ja Molly i jej pierś unosiła się, i opadała tak gwałtownie, jakby kobieta przebiegła maraton.

Mary nigdy nienależała do najbardziej emocjonalnych ludzi, ale poznawała uczucia, kiedy je widziała. Nie zaryzykowałaby jednak przytulenia Molly bez odpowiedniego wsparcia. Może kobieta nie pchnęłaby jej nożem między żebra, kiedy odsłoniłaby się, ale nie miała tej pewności. I nie mogłaby jej winić. Lestrade wspominał o psychologu, do którego powinna się udać i widziała nawet setkę powodów, dla których powinna to zrobić. Wiedziała jednak, że ten najpoważniejszy siedział w jej salonie na kanapie z dzieckiem na kolanach.

Wdowa po jej kochanku była niepotrzebnym wspomnieniem Johna. I szaleństwem było, że ta kobieta przynosiła takie myśli.

\- Starają się was zmęczyć – odparła spokojnie.

Znała tę metodę. Wiedzieli, że Molly jest spoza miasta i nie miała pieniędzy. Nie mogła przebywać w Londynie zbyt długo. I pewnie rodzice Johna byli gotowi ją odebrać na każde wezwanie.

Molly spoglądała na nią, jakby była wściekła nawet przez to, że Mary rozgryzała biurokratyczne gierki. Wcześniej kobieta ignorowała ją w zupełności i ta nagła zmiana taktyki nie zaskakiwała ją specjalnie. Może Molly też starała się dostać pod jej skórę, całkiem nieświadoma, że udało się jej to na wiele przed tym, gdy spotkały się pierwszy raz. A potem stała się wdową po jej kochanku. Kiedy ona była nikim.

Mary uczono, aby nie reagowała emocjonalnie, więc cudza złość nie była jej obca. Jeśli bała się kogokolwiek to ludzi, którzy jak ona nie obdarzali świata swoimi uczuciami. Sadystów, którzy nie mrugnęliby nawet okiem, zanim pozbyliby się Molly i jej dziecka.

\- Udaje im się – warknęła kobieta, chociaż Mary prawie zapomniała co powiedziała wcześniej.

\- Nie – odparła spokojnie.

Molly spojrzała na nią trochę zaskoczona.

\- Nie, nie udaje im się – poinformowała ją Mary. – Jutro pójdziesz tam znowu – rzuciła.

\- Ale – zaczęła Molly.

\- Chcesz zadzwonić, żeby przyjechano po ciebie – podjęła. – Jeśli wyjedziesz, wygrają. Ja nie mogę oczyścić jego imienia. Nie ufają mi. Prowadzą śledztwo przeciwko niemu, a ja nie mam prawa do protestu. Sprawa może być w zawieszeniu przez tygodnie, miesiące, a nawet lata. Jak długo przeżyje twój syn bez pieniędzy i ubezpieczenia? – spytała wprost i może to było bezlitosne, ale Molly nawet nie drgnęła, więc to samo musiało przejść przez jej głowę już wcześniej.

I może te ślady na jej twarzy to były łzy, których Mary miała nigdy nie zobaczyć.

\- Jego syn – wtrąciła Molly.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że robię to dla niego, masz rację – przyznała. – Czy jednak ma znaczenia tak naprawdę dlaczego to robię? – spytała jeszcze.

Molly nie opowiedziała, ale na jej twarzy pojawiło się wszystko, co Mary chciała wiedzieć. I ten upór, który dobrze znała wystarczał. Nie potrzebowała słów, aby komunikować się z ludźmi i Greg pewnie miał nigdy nie zrozumieć, że żadna rozmowa z lekarzem nie mogła jej pomóc. Ból, który ją złamał, miał się nigdy nie skończyć. Ran, których nie było widać nie można było zaleczyć.

Wdowa po jej kochanku siedziała na jej kanapie, zdesperowana i u kresu sił. I Mary nie miała pojęcia jak znalazły się w tej sytuacji. Nie była nawet pewna czy kobieta zna jej imię. W końcu nigdy go nie wypowiedziała. Mary wiedziała o niej wszystko i to wydawało się tak niesprawiedliwe. John opowiadał o niej początkowo, chwaląc się żoną i dzieckiem, do którego chciał wrócić. I zakochała się w jego śnie doskonałej rodziny, której nie mogła mieć.

Wdowa po jej kochanku była jedyną, która mogła ją zrozumieć. Ale nie chciała. A Mary nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciała zrozumienia.

\- Czy znasz tam kogoś? - spytała Molly tak cicho, że wydawało się jej, iż się przesłyszała.

\- Nie - odparła zgodnie z prawdą. - To nie jest jednak problem.


End file.
